Pokémon: Premium
by Mato Rin
Summary: Two stories, Premium and Ultimatum, dictate the adventures of two young children as they begin their Pokémon journeys, learning of the Pokémon Master who mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. Now, a choice for you: Will you follow Leaf, or Red?
1. Introduction!

_**POKÉMON: PREMIUM**_

**CHAPTER ONE**: INTRODUCTION

Everyone has a dream that fills their heart… a journey that they must take… a destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination exists a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make these dreams come true.

It's the world of Pokémon.

People can capture Pokémon to be more than just pets. Human trainers and their Pokémon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy. The best trainers on day become Pokémon masters. That's a dream that burns brightly for many… but none more so that Ash Ketchum.

Together, Ash and his partner, Pikachu, were determined to fulfill his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon master. They succeeded, before they mysteriously vanished into the darkness.

That was more than ten years ago that Ash traveled through the world, capturing many Pokémon and earning lifelong friends in fellow trainers, Pokémon, and gym leaders alike.

Leaf Sanyou is the new trainer that we will follow, as she turns ten today to earn her very first Pokémon, to travel through all of Unova, and become the new Pokémon master!

But for now… we have a new friend that awaits our heroine – poised to soon make themselves known to our heroine, heralding the start of a new friendship, and a fantastic adventure…


	2. The Legendary!

Pokémon: Premium

Chapter Two: The Legendary

A small green bush lay in the field of tall green grass, two beautiful flowers growing out of the side. Normally, this would be a usual sight, except that after a few more seconds of sitting there, the plant began to move!

It scurried across the land, being unseen and unheard as it trekked. A head peaked up to view the sky, a questioning "Min?" coming from it.

The Shaymin looked around the field, as if wondering where it was. For a moment, it stopped, before it finally decided to start once more.

The Shaymin journeyed not that far from where it had once stood, but it had eventually reached a nice little puddle of water, where for a moment, it admired itself before continuing on. Almost immediately after, it reached its destination.

"Min!" it exclaimed in cheer, reaching a small crowd of Gracidea flowers. It touched one, and suddenly a light began to envelop it.

In almost an instant, Shaymin had changed from Land Forme to Sky Forme. Excited, it skipped up into the sky and flew off, over a city. And, somewhere else, a Celebi had soared into the sky at the same time.

_I must be in the Unova region, _it theorized, recognizing the shape of the land. _That must mean that Arceus has plans… but what role could I possibly play? _

Dashing off into the distance, the Shaymin disappeared from sight.

The Shaymin didn't even notice that it had been seen by a young, ten year old girl, who happened to peek out her window at just the precise moment. The girl wondered over what she had just seen, thinking to herself this:

_Is this a sign? Am I meant to go on this adventure?_


	3. Meet Leaf and Snivy!

Pokémon: Premium

Chapter Three: Meet Leaf and Snivy!

An alarm clock chimed through a rather girlish bedroom, before it was violently tackled by a small and tender hand. With the clock silenced, a brown-haired girl erupted from the blankets of the nearby bed, rubbing her blue eyes and yawning as she woke up. Her hair was… not very tidy, and come to think of it, she looked rather unattractive at the moment. But she didn't care.

Getting out of her bed, she quickly brushed her nice, long straight hair and dressed for the exciting day before her, dressing in a blue tank-top, a red skirt, and putting on her shoes and socks in anticipation of the day before her.

Today was Leaf Sanyou's tenth birthday. That meant that she was qualified to become a Pokémon trainer, which she had dreamed of for nearly her whole life here in Striaton City.

She peeked out of her window to view the city before her, smiling at the flocks of people already moving to their places of work. She glanced up at the sky and gasped when she saw something whiz by.

It certainly wasn't any Unova Pokémon she had ever seen. What was that? Was this a sign that this adventure was meant to happen?

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she ran out of her bedroom and nearly stormed down the stairs. This turned out to be quite effective, as she ended up waking the rest of the house in the process as she jumped from the third last step exclaiming, "Yeah!"

"Leaf, geez, way to wake us up…" moaned a nearby voice.

Turning with a smile to face one of her three brothers, she giggled at the mess of black hair and the tired red eyes before saying, "Oh, Carow… you would never be up on time if it weren't for me!"

Carow Sanyou just tiredly smirked back at her before he closed his eyes and stumbled into the kitchen, Leaf watching him. She turned back to the stairs as she watched her other two brothers leave their rooms and yawn simultaneously.

The Sanyou triplets were up.

Leaf smiled to herself as she decided to enter the kitchen and begin to make herself breakfast. She didn't want to have her father bother to do it after all – she wanted to prove to her family that she could be independent, that she could do this.

Her plan was easily foiled as she noticed that her father was already _in _the kitchen, fully dressed, his hair combed, and his posh shoes on his feet.

She'll never understand how he managed to do that.

"Dad? How can you already be up!" she exclaimed out of surprise.

Cilan Sanyou chuckled to himself as he straightened, having been cutting up some fruit for the breakfast. "Your alarm woke me up, Leaf. You must really figure out how to turn the noise down, too…"

Carow, Corian and Basil laughed to each other as they instantly agreed with their father, their identical messes of black hair still uncombed.

Despite being triplets, the three had distinct differences among them. As stated before, Carow had ruby red eyes, while Corian had sapphire blue and Basil had a nice emerald green. Their mother, Iris, stumbled into the kitchen looking rather tired.

"Please tell me that it's going to be _quiet_ every morning from now on…" she muttered to herself. She accepted a mug of coffee from Cilan before she sat at her table, joined by her four children.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm leaving today," Leaf said with a smile, understanding that Iris didn't mean what she was saying. "I'm really excited about this!"

Cilan set some plates on the table as he said, "Have you decided what Pokémon you're going to be starting with, yet, Leaf?"

Leaf nodded instantly, her smile widening. "I'm starting with a Snivy!"

Silence rose in the room before Iris jokingly stated, "And here I thought you'd start with an Oshawott…"

Leaf shook her head. "I don't think I could handle a water type, Mom… especially after evolving it. Plus, the fire type Pokémon don't seem to really like me. I thought, maybe a grass type, because, well…" She looked down, as if embarrassed. "Well, Dad's Pansage is easy to handle, so I thought maybe a Snivy would…"

"I don't know, Leaf, I mean… Pansage are more laid back than Snivy are," Basil brought up. Taking after his father, the green-eyed triplet owned a Pansage of his own. "Snivy are known to abandon their trainers if they don't deem them good enough… they're very picky, too."

"I'm sure I can handle it. We all know someone else who owned a Snivy before," Leaf returned with a knowing smile and a wink.

Basil just "tsk'd" in response as he looked away, not letting her see his smirk.

Cilan clapped his hands together. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure out how to raise a Snivy of your own, Leaf. For now, a breakfast well-prepared by yours truly, a different array of savoury tastes…"

"… and loads of stuff you'll never understand," Iris cut in with an evil smile, causing her husband to lower his head in sadness. "How about we just eat and get ready to see Leaf off?"

"Yeah!" the triplets chimed in unison.

The breakfast, as it always was, was delicious and well made. Before the family knew it, they were helping Leaf pack up for her journey in her shoulder bag, making sure she would have all she need. Iris packed her some extra clothes and an extra pair of shoes, just in case, and Cilan made sure she had plenty of money in her wallet.

Before Leaf could don her hat, Cilan's Pansage approached with a box of some sort, holding it out for the girl to take.

Surprised, she put her hat down and picked up the box. "Thank you, Pansage… What is it?"

"Pansage, Pansage," said the Pansage with a smile, gesturing her to open it.

She sat down on her knees on the hardwood floor of their home, placing the box before her. Carefully, she lifted the lid off and peered inside, taking out a baseball cap. Looking at it curiously, she noted the Pokéball symbol on the white part of the cap, and looked at Cilan, confused.

"What's this?"

Cilan looked at her with a sad smile. "It was your father's, once."

Leaf instantly understood, earning herself a sad smile of her own as she put her own hat on the nearby rack and then placing her father's old hat on her head, fixing it neatly.

"I'll make him proud!" she said, determined, pumping a fist.

Before too long, the whole family was facing Route 2, Leaf with Corian's old bike tight in her hands. Carow, Corian and Basil approached their little adopted sister and hugged her, all at once.

"Now, you be sure to take care of yourself," Carow told her.

"Yes, and beware the Bug Pokémon," Corian added seriously.

"Yeah, and beware strangers, too," Basil said with a nod.

"Don't take candy from strange men."

"Come to think of it, avoid men."

"Except us, of course."

"Guys," Leaf cut in, sweat-dropping. "I think I can take care of myself…"

Cilan and Iris approached, both chuckling. Leaf escaped the hold of her brothers and then faced her family with a determined smile.

"You be careful," Iris told her. "Don't throw a Pokéball at something unless you really know that it's a Pokémon."

Leaf laughed to herself before answering with a, "Right."

Cilan decided to give his own word of advice, saying, "And most importantly, just have fun. That is what makes an adventure, after all."

Leaf nodded in agreement. "Of course. I'll call you guys when I get my Pokémon, okay?"

Her family nodded.

And before they knew it, their youngest had run off, dashing away on the bike.

Iris smiled and turned to face her husband. "She's a lot like her father, isn't she? Such a kid…"

Cilan smiled thoughtfully as he watched his goddaughter race away. "If she's anything like he was, I think we owe Corian a new bike."

Instantly getting the joke, Iris found herself unable to breathe due to how much she was laughing.

**~Who's that Pokémon?~**

**~It's Leafeon!~**

Meanwhile, with Leaf, the bike ride was going pretty smooth. She knew the way to Nuvema Town pretty much by heart, as her family had visited Professor Juniper countless times. Leaf and the professor were pretty close, Juniper even allowing Leaf to call her Granny, Grandma, or Gran-Gran or whatever she wanted to as she didn't have one of her own. Or so she knew, anyway. She knew her actual father had a living mother somewhere…

Lost in her thoughts, Leaf hadn't noticed when a Pokémon came dashing out into the road, causing her to crash into it and completely wipe out on her bike, a scream erupting from her as she fell.

The Pokémon squeaked a little, but it seemed to be okay, as it stood up and glanced around curiously. A Flamethrower came out of _nowhere_, scaring the poor creature as it ran away, effectively getting Leaf's bike scorched.

Well, the bike was not actually Leaf's, but that didn't exactly matter anymore…

_At least the Pokémon was okay… _Leaf thought to herself as she tried to regain her bearings.

A girl came out from the bushes and rushed to the scene, instantly heading to Leaf's side.

"Aw, geez, sorry about that, we weren't sure how to react to that thing…" The girl helped Leaf up instantly, allowing her to take in her appearance.

The girl was probably about three years older than her, seeming taller and having less baby-fat. Her eyes were a nice blue. She had short brown hair that was unevenly cut and a rather strange white hat on her head, with two large "wings" coming down from the sides, appearing to almost be imitating a Pokémon's wings. On top of that, she wore a jacket with one half being white, and the other half being black, over a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Her shoes had black soles and white bodies, adding on to her strange black and white theme.

A strange, red furred Pokémon stepped up beside her, too, seeming apologetic.

"Who… who are you?" Leaf asked, confused.

The girl smiled and pointed to herself with her thumb. "Who am I? I'm Rin!"

"Rin?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

There was a silence before the two erupted into laughter.

"Well, I'm Leaf. It's a pleasure to meet you," Leaf greeted, holding out a hand.

"I really am sorry about the bike, Leaf," Rin pointed out as she shook the hand. The bike was completely charred, by the way. "I can pay you back for that…"

"Nah, I think my Grandma can fix that," Leaf said with a smile, turning to Rin. She glanced at the bike once more before chuckling nervously. "Or… maybe not…"

Rin smiled at Leaf. "Oh, is that where you were heading?"

Leaf nodded instantly. "Yeah! See, today is my tenth birthday."

"Oh! Congrats!"

"Thanks! So, because it's my birthday, I'm heading off to Nuvema to get my first Pokémon, to become a fully-fledged Pokémon trainer!"

"Sweet," Rin said, stretching the word a bit. "I remember when I started… How about I walk you there, since I kind of demolished your ride?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Leaf said happily, completely forgetting her brothers' words from earlier. She glanced at Rin's Pokémon beside her. "By the way, what's this?"

"Oh, him? That's Flareon, the reason you no longer have a bike."

The Flareon whimpered.

"A Flareon!" Leaf practically stuffed her face into Flareon's, causing him to flinch slightly. "He's beautiful!"

"Thanks," Rin replied, kneeling down and returning Flareon to his ball, much to Leaf's disappointment. "He, unfortunately, is no match for his cousin, my very first Pokémon! Huge level in power, there. He's still a baby."

"Oh?" Leaf asked, interested.

Rin nodded with a slight smirk, taking out another Pokéball, and releasing another beautiful Pokémon that was green. "This is Leafeon! She's my first Pokémon!"

Leaf had never seen a Leafeon before. To be honest, now she wanted one of her own, but she was sure that she could never groom a Leafeon as wonderfully as Rin, who clearly was quite skilled in grooming a Pokémon. The Leafeon just smiled back at Leaf as she pet the creature, clearly impressed with its coat.

Rin sweat-dropped, before she smiled at Leaf and said, "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh yeah!" Leaf exclaimed, standing up immediately. "But who's going to carry my bike?"

"Aw, leave it. If we run into one of my friends, his Pokémon can take care of it," Rin stated, starting on her way. "Come on, Accumula Town is just past here, right?"

Leaf noticed that Rin hadn't returned Leafeon to her Pokéball.

**~Scene Change~**

After stopping by the Pokémon Centre for a quick lunch, the two new friends soon reached Nuvema town, smiles on their faces as their eyes caught sight of Professor Juniper's lab.

They walked in and were greeted by Professor Juniper, who was waiting for them.

"There you are! I was wondering when you were arriving," Juniper

stated with a smile. "You're a tad late… I expected you a while ago."

Rin smirked and gestured to Leaf with a smile. "She kinda got into some trouble, and my Flareon charred her bike."

Juniper lost her smile for a moment before she laughed. "Well… I guess losing bikes runs in the family. Shall we get started, Leaf?"

Leaf nodded, appearing eager. Inside, however, she was shaking with excitement.

Juniper stepped up to a trolley where three Pokéballs were laid out on a small pillow. She took one and released an Oshawott. Taking another, she released a Tepig. One more Pokéball released a Snivy.

Leaf glanced at all three of the Pokémon, each one seeming as eager as the next. The Tepig seemed determined and tried to put on a brave face. The Oshawott seemed frightened and unsure. The Snivy just looked bored, with its arms crossed as it glared at Leaf with a fierce stare.

As Leaf and Snivy were having a staring contest, Juniper approached Rin curiously, pointing at Leafeon.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked the trainer.

Rin looked confused. "If you think she's a Leafeon, then, yeah, she is… but I'm not sure what else she could be."

Juniper instantly stood before Leafeon with a clipboard and paper. The Leafeon cocked her head slightly with a rather stupid grin.

Leaf, meanwhile, was still having her staring contest with Snivy. It took about a few seconds more before the new trainer decided to face Juniper with a smile.

"I pick Snivy, Grandma!"

The three starting Pokémon were each surprised, especially the Snivy. Rin looked up at Leaf with a confused look, obviously wondering which one was the Snivy. Juniper, meanwhile, glanced away from Rin's Leafeon and smiled. She then walked over to the trolley and took Snivy's Pokéball, handing it to the new trainer before returning the other two to their Pokéballs.

"Then, Snivy it is!" Juniper announced.

The Snivy was unsure how to react.

Juniper then took from the trolley a new Pokédex and handed it to Leaf as well. "Here's your Pokédex, and allow me to head into the back to grab your other Pokéballs."

Leaf nodded, allowing Juniper to leave. Once the professor was gone, she knelt down before her new Pokémon and smiled sweetly at it.

"I hope you and I will be good friends, Snivy!" she said to it in as nice a voice she could muster.

The Snivy glared back.

Rin approached then, her Leafeon following her. "Seems like it has a bit of an attitude problem…"

The Snivy looked away, crossing its arms. Leafeon sweat-dropped.

Leaf chuckled lightly and nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well… I am just a new trainer… I hope I meet your expectations later, when we leave!"

The Snivy didn't bother to look at her.

"Please, Snivy?"

The Snivy ignored her.

Rin and her Leafeon shared a look before Rin found herself shrugging. "Well… not every trainer gets along with their new Pokémon right away… Man, you should have seen a friend of mine with her Vulpix once…"

Leaf looked up at Rin, slightly confused. "A Vulpix?" She instantly took her Pokédex and checked it.

"**Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. When it is born, it has just a single white tail, but as it grows, the tail gains colour and splits into six. If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes.**"

"Really…?" Leaf asked, questionably. She then got an idea and faced her Snivy, scanning it with her Pokédex.

"**Snivy, the grass snake Pokémon. Intelligent and calm, they photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.**"

She noticed her Snivy smirk a little as she scanned it even more, learning that her Snivy had the Overgrow ability and knew Scratch and Leer. Apparently, it was also a girl.

Getting curious now, she turned to Rin's Leafeon. Looking up at the Pokémon's trainer, she asked, "Can I scan her? Just to see?"

"Sure!" Rin chimed. "I want to hear what the Unova Pokédex says about her."

Leaf instantly activated her Pokédex.

"**Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. They basically do not fight. When you see them asleep in a patch of sunshine, they are using photosynthesis to produce clean air.**"

She found herself looking up at Rin curiously. "So you don't use her for fighting, but she's stronger than a Flareon?"

"I only use her in certain situations, yeah," Rin said with a nod. "But she's been with me the longest, and it did take her awhile to become a Leafeon."

Leaf looked down at the Leafeon, realization dawning on her. She recalled from her school a lesson about Eevee, and that Leafeon could only come from training an Eevee in certain places. Rin must have trained her for a while before her Eevee evolved into the Leafeon it was now.

"What are your other Pokémon, Rin?" she asked curiously, looking up at her.

"Maybe one day you'll see them!" Rin chimed.

Juniper came back with Leaf's new Pokéballs and gave her a smile. "Well, you're on your way now, I guess!"

"Oh!" Leaf suddenly exclaimed, turning to Juniper, who was slightly confused. "I promised my family that I'd tell them when I got my Pokémon! May I use your phone?"

Juniper smiled. "Absolutely!"

**~Scene Change~**

"So you got your Snivy, now, huh?" Basil said with a smirk. "And he's ignoring you?"

"_She_," Leaf corrected. "She's a she. Not a he."

"Whatever."

"Did you get there alright?" Iris asked, with a smile on.

"Well… I kinda ran over something and wiped out… and then a Flareon charred the bike…"

An eruption of "WHAT" came from the earpiece, causing Leaf to separate the receiver from her ear. Rin winced from the volume while Juniper just chuckled.

"You charred my bike?" exclaimed Corian.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new one!" Leaf instantly claimed, putting the receiver next to her ear once more.

Rin popped up in front of the screen then, taking the receiver. "Hey, it was my fault! Well, technically it was my Flareon's fault, but I'll pay you back, okay? Where do you live?"

The family on the screen blinked, not recognizing Rin, and thus not sure what to say. Basil gave a smirk.

"Leaf can show you the way, right, Leaf?"

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, Rin! I can show you the way. I'm heading that way, anyways. I am taking the Unova Gym League Challenge and the first Gym's in the town where I live."

Rin smiled at Leaf and said in reply, "Sweet, sounds good! Sounds like you're not losing me for a while!"

"It will take longer since we're not on a bike, but…"

"Aw, who cares, the adventure is in the journey, right? So, let's just have fun!"

Leaf smiled at her new friend, liking her. Rin's energy and personality was certainly a break from her more laid-back family.

**~Scene Change~**

The two new friends stood before Route 1. Smiling at each other, they began on their way.

"So what kinds of things can I expect from Unova?" asked Rin curiously, as she looked at Leaf with a smile. Her Leafeon trotted beside her loyally.

Leaf gave a smile before she looked at Rin. "Lots of things! Unova is a region that just seems to blow one's mind away, anyway!"

Rin's smile widened and she looked forward to watch where she was going. "Perfect!" was all she said in reply.

**Narrator: With a new friend in Rin by her side, Leaf's journey through Unova has begun! What kind of things possibly awaits our heroine? Well, I guess we'll have to wait for next time, on Pokémon: Premium!**

**-Next time—**

**Leaf: Hi, everyone! It looks like we've reached Accumula Town once more, but who is this girl that Rin seems to know? And what's with this Pokémon? I've never seen it before in Unova, but Rin and her friend seems to know what it is… I wonder what it is! Next time: The First Day!**

**Snivy: Snivy, Sni!**

**-Message from the author-**

Greetings, everyone. Just wanted to let you know a few things. 1) Welcome to the adventure of Premium! 2) We have a wiki to inform everyone of things that they may have not noticed. 3) That wiki needs supporters. 4) Thank you for choosing Premium. To be honest, as I can't be bias toward Leaf and Red, Rin makes Premium for me. Her upbeat personally is just so much fun to write for. That's why I chose her instead of Leaf. The bias part, I mean.


	4. The First Day!

Pokémon: Premium

Chapter Four: The First Day!

"Ahh…! I can't believe this wonderful day!" exclaimed Leaf as she spun around in a light circle. "It's just so perfect out!"

Rin smiled as she watched the younger trainer spaz out over the good weather. The two had just passed by a sign announcing that they were close to Accumula Town, and so the two had slightly slowed down as a result.

It had been a day since they had left Nuvema Town and Professor Juniper, having decided to stop for a break yesterday and then the two had gotten too lazy to do anything else. They were really just basically enjoying the day, now, too. Leafeon even appeared to look as if she just wanted to lie down and absorb sunlight for a bit, despite all the sunlight she had absorbed the day before.

And Leaf had no idea that somewhere else, someone else was also enjoying the day and taking their first steps to being a Pokémon trainer, just like she was.

When Leaf finally stopped, it was when she had happened to step on the tail of some sort of Pokémon. The Pokémon jumped up in surprise, causing Leaf to lose her footing and fall back rather dramatically, on her back on the grass.

The Pokémon death-glared Leaf as it angrily shouted at her. Rin stared at the Pokémon with a glare of her own, not quite knowing what it was.

"What Pokémon is that?"

Leaf stumbled into a standing position before she stared at the Pokémon before her, quickly identifying it. "That's a Patrat." She quickly took out her Pokédex.

"**Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Being cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They keep watch for days using the food they store in pouches in their cheeks.**"

Rin frowned somewhat. "What a weirdo Pokémon…"

Leaf, meanwhile, looked slightly pumped. "This is the perfect Pokémon to test my Snivy on!"

"Yeah, but she's got a bit of a superiority complex… you sure you can handle it?" Rin asked her, appearing slightly worried.

"A Pokémon battle is just what she needs!" Leaf stated, now seeming now even more determined than she had been before. "That's all!"

"She has an attitude problem…"

"She has determination and is perfect for battling!"

"… Are we talking about the same Snivy here?"

Leaf ignored Rin's words as she took out her Pokéball. Releasing her Snivy, she got an irritated look before it turned into an impressed smirk when the Pokémon eyed the Patrat in front of her. Once she made eye contact with the Patrat, she got into a pose and prepared herself for the upcoming battle.

"Are you ready, Snivy?" Leaf asked it with a determined smile as she, too, got in a position.

"Snivy!" exclaimed the Snivy, with a smirk, seeming excited.

Rin pouted somewhat as she decided to stand on the sidelines, her Leafeon sitting next to her. "I can't believe this…" she muttered to herself and her Leafeon.

"Lee-Lee, Leafeon…" the Leafeon replied, in a slight teasing tone.

"Snivy, Scratch!"

The Snivy instantly jumped up at the Patrat, scratching it. The Patrat instantly retaliated with a Scratch of its own. For a moment, Snivy was startled but quickly regained her composure.

"That's it, Snivy! Now, use another Scratch!" Leaf ordered, with a rather commanding tone that caused the Snivy's smirk to turn into a full blown smile.

The Snivy quickly followed the orders that she was given, scratching the Patrat once more. Rin gave an impressed smile as she watched the display.

The Patrat stuck its tongue out at Snivy before Scratching her in return and then dashing off. The trainer and the Snivy were equally startled and delayed in reacting.

Rin walked up to the stunned Snivy and trainer and waved a hand before Leaf's eyes.

"Yo, everything alright?"

"What… what just happened?" Leaf asked Rin, turning to her as the Snivy fell over in surprise.

Rin gave a smirk. "That, my newbie friend, is called the Pokémon running away in awesomeness. It happens sometimes."

"But… but… But I wanted to catch the Patrat!" Leaf complained, turning back to the direction the Patrat had run off in.

"Forget about the Patrat, it's just a Rattata rip off," Rin reassured, before turning in the direction of Accumula Town. "We have places to be and people to repay for charred bikes!"

Leaf gave a smile, before asking, "Hey, Rin. Why do you have your Leafeon outside her Pokéball?"

Rin seemed surprised at the question (probably because it was somewhat off topic) and stopped for a moment, seeming thoughtful. "Well… Leafeon like sunlight and they need it to grow. Also, she was my very first Pokémon, so we have that sort of connection. Other than that… I think it's just because I like her company."

"Leaf, Leafeon!" chimed the Leafeon in agreement, with a big smile on her face.

Leaf seemed quiet for a moment as she eyed her Snivy, who was blinking back at her with her big brown eyes. Maybe, if she kept her Snivy outside of her Pokéball like Rin kept her Leafeon… the two could grow a bond like what Rin and her Leafeon had. She knelt down before her Snivy and smiled at her warmly.

"What do you think, Snivy? Want to stay outside your Pokéball with me?" she asked her, holding a hand out toward what she hoped would become her closest friend.

The Snivy seemed surprised at the request. It didn't take too long for the Snivy to break out in a grin and climb up Leaf's arm and onto her shoulder. "Snivy, sni!"

Rin seemed impressed and smiled. "Well, I initially thought that your Snivy had an attitude problem… but it seems I was wrong!"

Leaf smiled at Rin and said, "Don't worry! Snivy and I will grow to have an inseparable bond! Just like you and your Leafeon, and… well… my role model!"

Leaf then gained a determined look on her face as she walked toward Accumula Town with a smile.

Rin and Leafeon shared a smile before they followed.

**~Who's that Pokémon?~**

**~It's Pidove!~**

"Please take care of my Snivy, Nurse Joy!" Leaf chimed with a happy voice as she smiled at the Nurse Joy behind the counter. They had since reached Accumula Town, having not found the escaped Patrat that Leaf and Snivy had grown anxious to locate.

The Nurse Joy just smiled back and cradled Leaf's Snivy carefully. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of her!"

The Audino behind the counter smiled back with a, "Audino!"

Rin, meanwhile, was glaring at the Audino with a distrusting stare. Being used to seeing Nurse Joys with a Chansey or a Blissey, an "Audino" was certainly a change. She turned to Leaf and held out a hand. "Hey, can I borrow your Pokédex for a second?"

Leaf seemed confused but she handed it out over anyway. "Yeah, sure…"

Before the Nurse Joy could even turn around with Leaf's Snivy, Rin popped up before the Nurse's Audino and scanned it with the Pokédex.

"**Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears.**"

Rin gave a confused look as she thought about it, straightening into a proper stand and putting a hand to her chin. "I've never seen this Pokémon before… all other Nurse Joys I've ever seen have always had a Chansey…"

"A Chansey?" questioned Leaf.

Rin hand-waved the question with a, "A Pokémon from Kanto…"

The Nurse Joy brightened up from the mention. "Oh, are you from Kanto? Our former region Champion is from there."

"No," Rin answered with a smile. "I'm from Sinnoh. I've been in Kanto before, though!"

"What's it like?" Leaf asked once more.

Rin smiled at the younger trainer. "Maybe I'll show you when you're done the Unova League!"

"If Mom and Dad let me!" Leaf chirped in response. "I don't know how they'll react to me wanting to go to another region. Dad's pretty protective."

"Funny how he'll let you go on a Pokémon journey, though…" Rin wondered, putting her hand back on her chin. "One of my friends took forever to convince his parents…"

"Nurse Joy!" came a voice, causing the two to turn around as Audino brought Leaf's Snivy to the back.

What they saw was a generic trainer rushing to the counter carrying a Panpour. He seemed generally upset at the weakened state of his Pokémon, and pushed his way through Rin and Leaf in order to get the counter.

"Yes?" questioned the concerned and confused Nurse Joy.

"It's my Panpour! It got wounded from a Pokémon battle I was having with a foreign trainer! She pounded my Panpour with a Pokémon from another region…" explained the trainer as he looked down. "I was foolish to believe she was weak…"

The Nurse smiled in response and cradled the Panpour similarly to how she had held Leaf's Snivy before. "Don't worry. We'll take care of your Panpour."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" exclaimed the trainer.

Rin leaned close to Leaf, seeming confused. "And a Panpour is…?"

"The blue monkey he was holding," Leaf explained with a smile. She took her Pokédex from Rin's hand and shifted through the information before she landed on the picture of a Panpour. She then showed it to Rin.

"**Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easier to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head.**"

"So a Panpour is an elemental monkey-type Pokémon," Rin figured, straightening and watching Nurse Joy speak with the Panpour's trainer.

"One of my brothers and one of my uncles as one of those," Leaf said with a smile. "They're really cute and laid back."

"I wouldn't mind having one myself," Rin said with a smile of her own. "My family breed Eevee, though, so I'm better at raising one of those than I am any other type of Pokémon."

Leaf found herself wondering if she could acquire an Eevee from Rin one day when she came up with another idea. "Hey, how about we wander around Accumula Town while we let Snivy rest up?"

Rin wondered about that before she smiled. "Hey, yeah! Sounds like a plan! I want to find that trainer that curb-stomp-battled that Panpour guy. She sounds pretty tough."

Leaf nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I want to see you battle with your Flareon and your other Pokémon!"

The two headed out after telling Nurse Joy. After giving her Rin's Pokégear number, they headed out to look around. The only thing that seemed interesting was watching a few trainers battle each other out, but they had yet to find a trainer with foreign Pokémon other than Rin.

That is… until now.

"Rin! Hey, Rin!"

Turning at the source of the voice, both girls noticed at the same time a black-haired girl with her hair in a French braid rushing toward them, wearing a pink dress with a lavender sweater over it, and lavender and pink running shoes. To finish up her outfit, she had lavender socks that went up to her _knees,_ to Leaf's surprise. The girl had nice hazel eyes, which Leaf had really only noticed when the girl stopped before them with a wide smile. She had a shoulder bag as well, and it was white. It looked strange compared to the rest of her outfit.

"Rin, it's good to see you!" said the girl with a smile.

Rin was quiet for a moment before she erupted in a surprised scream and a yell of, "Oh my… Naminé! You need to stop following me!"

'Naminé' giggled and replied with, "Well, maybe we need to stop making the same choices in region."

"Who's this?" asked Leaf.

Naminé seemed to have only noticed her then, as she smiled at Leaf kindly and answered for Rin. "My name's Naminé. I'm a friend of Rin's. What's your name?"

"I'm Leaf!"

"It's nice to meet you, Leaf."

"Nice to meet you, too!"

Rin tapped her foot against the cement. "So, what are you doing in Unova?"

"Probably the same reason as you, really," answered Naminé slyly. "Are you challenging the gyms, too?"

"Not this time," Rin replied, clearly surprising Naminé. "I'm just here to explore this time around. I've yet to actually challenge Hoenn, so I have to work on that…"

"That's right! You haven't challenged Hoenn… Lexa and Axel won't like that…"

"Who cares what they think?"

"True…"

Leaf watched the two with a smile before asking, "Naminé, are you from Sinnoh, too?"

Naminé shook her head in reply. "No… I'm from Johto. Ecruteak City, to be more precise."

"It sounds pretty!"

"It's actually very _beautiful_ if you're looking for a word to describe it," explained Naminé with a smile. "I can show you someday, hopefully."

"Rin's already promised to take me to Kanto!" Leaf replied excitedly. "That's where the former Champion of Unova is from!"

"Former?"

"Well, he's not technically the former… it's just he vanished seven years ago so no one could challenge him." Leaf saddened at the words as she explained, which, from what she could tell, Rin and Naminé had clearly noticed.

"It's _YOU!_" exclaimed a voice, causing the three girls to turn to the source.

It was the Panpour trainer, but it wasn't him who had exclaimed the phrase. It was a friend of his, bearing with him a Pidove in anger.

"I want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle to avenge my friend! The Pokémon you were using – it was a grass type, right? So, I'm using my Pidove to battle your… whatever that was!"

"Naminé…. What were you doing?" Rin asked in a joking tone.

Naminé seemed to hesitate before replying with, "Well… that boy over there challenged me… And I won… I can see he didn't take it well… What's that Pokémon, though?"

"That's a Pidove!" explained Leaf, taking out her Pokédex.

"**Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects.**"

"Okay, that last bit is really not necessary," decided Rin. "Who cares if a bird type doesn't like shiny objects?"

"Rin…!" harshly whispered Naminé, clearly not interested in what she thought about a Pokédex's information.

"So? What do you say?" asked the trainer.

"You're… you're on…!" stuttered Naminé in reply, taking out a Pokéball.

"She's going to kick some butt. She looks determined," stated Rin. Her Leafeon glared at her somewhat but Rin made no reply.

The trainer smirked, seemingly confident in his Pidove's ability. "Right. Pidove, go!"

The trainer's Pidove flew to what was now the battlefield, landing on the ground and cooed, trying to sound imitating.

"Go, Naminé!" cheered Rin.

Naminé looked at her Pokéball with a thoughtful smile before sending out her Pokémon. "Ro… Roserade! L-Let's do g-good!"

Out of the Pokéball came a Pokémon that Leaf had definitely not seen before. It was a beautiful Pokémon with flowers has hands, and… it was just…

"That's a Roserade," explained Rin as Leaf checked her Pokédex.

"**Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance.**"

"A Roselia…?" Leaf wondered. She decided to look it up later as she looked up to watch the battle instead.

"I am so going to win! That's a grass-type, and my flying-type will kick its butt!" exclaimed the cocky Pidove trainer. Leaf decided she didn't like him. "Pidove, use Quick Attack!"

The Pidove rushed in on the Roserade, who, more or less just generally appeared bored.

"R-Roserade! Dodge!"

The Roserade instantly jumped out of the way of the Pidove.

"Now! Use... Use Energy B-Ball!"

Instantly using its attack, the Roserade blasted a ball of energy to the Pidove. While the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon annoyingly dodged out of the way, the Roserade had gained a confident look on its face.

"Pidove! Use Gust!"

Blasting a burst of air at the Roserade, the Pidove cooed in a taunting tone as the Roserade was flown back. It didn't take long for the Roserade to stand back up on his feet, awaiting his trainer's orders.

"R-Roserade, use M-Magical Leaf!"

The Roserade in question summoned up some leaves, which burst their way to the Pidove, each leaf making contact. The Pidove was pushed to the ground and sat there for a few moments before it sat back up.

"Use Air Cutter, Pidove!"

The Pidove cooed in response, flying up some more and bursting Air Cutter at the still confident Roserade.

"Roserade!" exclaimed Naminé in worry.

The Roserade responded to its trainer's worried tone with a smile of reassurance and taking the hit. Naminé's yell of worry didn't seem to bother the Roserade, who just stood back up, awaiting its orders.

Naminé hesitated, clearly. She looked down in worry, before gaining a slightly similar look on her face as what was on her Roserade. "R-Roserade! Use Energy Ball!"

"Again…?" muttered Rin. "Why not use Synthesis…?"

The Roserade immediately fired the move on the Pidove, shocking it momentarily as it tried its best to regain its balance.

"Now, Roserade! Use Synthesis!"

"Ah, there we go!" cheered Rin excitedly. Leaf clapped as well in response.

The Pidove trainer seemed somewhat shocked about the ordered move, as the white 'hair' on the top of the Roserade's head began to glow a bright yellow, sparkles appearing all over it. The Pidove gained a surprised look of its own as all it could do was watch as its opponent healed itself.

"Argh…" muttered the Pidove trainer. "Pidove, use Air Cutter!"

"Roserade! Use Magical Leaf!"

Both Pokémon used their moves at the same time, causing a little mini explosion between them. Once the dust cleared, both Pokémon stood there on the ground appearing determined…

… That is, until the Pidove fell to the ground, clearly tired from its battle.

There was a moment of silence until Rin bolted from her position, exclaiming like a referee, "Pidove is unable to battle, the winner is Roserade and Naminé!"

Naminé and Roserade shared smiles before they hugged each other in happiness.

**~Scene Change~**

The three girls were then sharing a dinner at the Pokémon Center, joined by Leaf's Snivy, Naminé's Roserade and Rin's Leafeon.

"I see, so you're challenging the gyms, too," Naminé said with a smile. "I don't expect to do well; I didn't even get all of the badges from my region."

"Why's that?" Leaf asked, looking up from her food.

"Let's just say I was defeated at the last gym… Rin suggested going to Kanto with her to train, and so I did…" Naminé explained. Leaf noticed her stutter was gone. "I got a little side-tracked when Professor Oak in Pallet mentioned Unova."

Leaf found herself smiling at her new friend. "Well, Unova's a nice place! I know all of the gym leaders, and I can tell you personally that they're all nice, but they're strong as well!"

Naminé seemed pumped up, her Roserade imitating her motions somewhat with a "Rade!"

"Well, hopefully all this training will prepare me for the end of the Johto League!"

"I'm sure it will," Leaf said confidently. "I have faith in you!"

Naminé gave Leaf a kind smile in return. "Thank you, Leaf."

Rin finished up her plate before turning to Naminé. "So, where are you heading from here?"

"I'm heading to Nuvema, next," explained Naminé. "I still need to pick up my Pokédex for this region, or at least have the professor update mine so it can read Unova Pokémon. We got attacked by something earlier and had no idea how to respond to it…"

"Rade, Rade, Roserade…" muttered the Roserade.

"Did you just bring Roserade?" asked Rin in surprise. "I half expected you to bring your Vulpix!"

"No… I brought everyone, silly!" Naminé laughed cheerfully. "And Vulpix isn't a Vulpix anymore, either."

"You mean you evolved it?" Leaf asked in surprise. "Vulpix was cute! Well, I only saw it through my Pokédex, but…"

"It was unexpected, admittedly…" explained Naminé with a smile. "But, she's more beautiful now and is stronger than before. That will help me in the Unova league for sure."

"Well, I wish you good luck!" chimed Leaf. "May we battle sometime in the future?"

"Absolutely!" Naminé agreed instantly. "I'm looking forward to it."

To seal the deal, they shook hands, both with determined smiles on their faces.

**Narrator: Having met Naminé, a friend of Rin's, Leaf seems to have gained a new ally… and a new opponent! What more awaits our heroine? Well, we'll have to wait for next time, on Pokémon: Premium!**

**-Next time—**

**Rin: Everyone! This is serious… we were just walking down Route 2 when this Pokémon randomly attacked us! It seems to not like us at all… but what did we do to it to get it to be mad at us? Next time: Attack of the Lillipup!**

**Flareon: Flare, Flareon!**

**-A word from the author—**

I had intended to introduce Naminé early in this chapter, but I got carried away with Rin and Leaf in the Pokémon Center. I think it had something to do with the fact that Rin is new to Unova, so every Pokémon she sees is something she's never seen before… It unfortunately got a little out of hand, but it displays the point that it needs to. Also, this was a lot easier to write than the Ultimatum chapter… I fear readers will feel ripped off when it comes to Red and Pearl running into Caterpie… And Red's not even the one that catches it!

Also, I'm sure anyone can figure out what's up with the Lillipup for Chapter five. *winks*


End file.
